


I wanna dance with somebody

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [30]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Courage, During Phantom Hourglass but after Wind Waker, Emotions, Questioning, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Wind questioned himself as well as something else. Wondering whether him being the hero was worth it.(Discord LW at 1 am)
Series: Linkeduniverse silly [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I wanna dance with somebody

Who knew the night time was Wind's safe haven? He certainly didn't, even after finding Tetra who was completely turned to stone. He sighed to himself as he watched the stars and the waves gently hit Lineback's boat...

Wind knew Lineback was a complicated man, driven by greed and glory, something he desired beyond anything else. Wind wasn't sure what he wanted besides Tetra and his family...

He couldn't help but remember how the Ghost Ship felt. How it gave that ice chilling shiver, little or no noise, and yet it was always loud in his ears. Though it could've been his beating heart.

  
  
  


Sighing, he closed his eyes remembering the four Cubed sisters... he knew there was something wrong with them. Their eyes, their clothing, and their presence was so loud and demonic?

They weren't just ghosts but something darker, maybe there was something more to the mystery... 

'No,' he whispered to himself as he clenched his fist. 'No no no, you agreed we wouldn't think about those cursed demonic ghost girls... those devils in disguise.'

Subconsciously he harshly closed his eyes, shifting his head away from the water as he softly bang against the ship's wooden floors.

  
  
  


Glaring with his eyes clenched he began to rake his one hand through his now long hair, shaggy and unkempt.

Completely ruined by the sea air and uncleaned. He shifted his gaze to his hand, looking at it with a sad expression in his eyes. Silently he opened the palm of his hand to see the symbol of the Courage that forever burned his skin. Leaving a heavy pit in his stomach as he thought back of his younger sister. 

  
  


Slowly he remembered teaching her how to wield his bow, sword, and shield... remembered how upset they all were, but Wind felt a tug at him. Whispering dreams of someplace, some hidden curse, something deeper that dreams alone couldn't express so freely…

Wind knew something was wrong and staying at home just only frustrated him to no end. He didn't know what to do... there was nothing, like his journey wasn't some disappearing hourglass. 

How he lost so much and yet this tug. This pull... it was strong, whispering like the wind that carried him from coast to coast. Sea to open sea, island to island. There was something out there that needed his attention and he wasn't the only one who felt that. 

  
  
  


Tetra did too, even though through his eyes. He sees her accomplishing her life goals more than he would... but apparently the god's weren't finished. A hero's journey is never finished which somehow lighten the void that settled deep within his heart and his mind.

Somehow this would turn into this hell hole! He kicked the sea in a small fit of rage as he glared darkly to the sea. Not only did he lose himself, his family, his friends, and now he is losing his sanity!! Clenching his jaws tightly, he could see his angered expression through the sea's reflection.

Looking back at the night skies, seeing the clouds scattered, slowly darkening the sky. He shifted his gaze away as he angrily gestured and crossed his arms on each other as the sea lightly splashed against the boat.

But as soon as it came it then left him... like how he left his life with his family. His grandma and his little sister. Eventually sighing lightly he turned to his thoughts, wondering how Celia is doing...

  
  
  


How was she handling all of this and then some more? Shaking his head, Wind silently tapped on the boat's floorboard. Trying his hardest not to make too much noise, knowing the two Spirits of Wisdom and Power were still sleeping nearby. Softly pulling his hands back to his lap, gently opening and closing them. Watching the scars flex and seeing how much he suffered.

He wondered how much more could he take before it was too much... closing his eyes softly he missed the late night rambles with Tetra. Talking about everything that has happened to them and the lone shoulder to lean on when every emotion comes crashing down.

He missed those moments together, not as the hero of courage and the long lost princess. But as Wind and Tetra. As some random child and some random pirate leader.

He thought back to his original thought, wondering what would he miss on this adventure? Would it be the friends he made along the way or the silent but knowing thought of losing them?

  
  


He isn't some fool, he knows those who are associated with him will eventually face some life changing event, whether for good or evil. He knew they will need to cross that bridge and burn it as well whenever they eventually cross it.

But still his fears and loneliness crept out, reminding him of all the damage he left behind. How his little sister still fears heights and birds. He knew him leaving the island is causing some kind of doubt that clung to his own heart...

  
  
  


Opening his eyes, he shifted his gaze one last time to the moon. Silently he wonders what had happened to the Hero who couldn't answer their call…

Did they encountered the same thing as he has? Did they die? Did he lose his way back home? Or did he find a new home? A new hope?

New hope... that's why he is out here with Tetra. Looking for hope, looking for something they can call their own. Something he had always dreamed, something so distant but still within grasp.

Wind puffed his cheeks before deflating them, eyes shifting back down to his legs as they searched. His eyes eventually drifted back to his scarred hand, seeing the faint outline underneath his hand. 

Looking up he clenched it before standing up. Putting his back against the moon, he silently swore to do what he can. Whether as some random kid or some random hero. He swore to find that new hope, to find that courage to move forward, to find what he dreamed of, beat this new enemy and save Tetra! 

  
  
  


He silently dared the devils that dare listened to his inner thoughts, challenging them to bring their worst.


End file.
